gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Mintz
) | gender = Male | affiliation = Iserlohn Republic El Facil Revolutionary Government (former) Free Planets Alliance (former) | rank = | status = Alive ( ) | born = 25 March | height = 179.5 cm | actor = Sasaki Nozomu }} Julian Mintz (Japanese: ユリアン・ミンツ) was the adopted ward of Yang Wen-li, and a soldier of the Free Planets Alliance. Julian was the protégé of several of the Yang Fleet's senior officers, including Olivier Poplin and Walter von Schönkopf. Early life Julian Mintz was born in Heinessenpolis on 25 March . ( ) History His first battle occurred while on a training exercise as a Spartanian pilot in . He survived the destruction of his carrier, the Ameretat, destroyed 3 Walküre fighters, and 1 Imperial cruiser through shooting a missile launcher. ( ) During the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn, Julian destroyed another Walküre fighter, and successfully deduced Admiral Kempff's strategy for dealing with the Alliance reinforcements returning with Yang Wen-li. The Iserlohn Garrison Fleet therefore did not fall for Kempff's ruse and successfully launched a surprise attack on the Imperial fleet's rear whilst it was engaged with Yang Wen-li's forces. ( ) Julian, as part of a relief force, found Yang Wen-li's body, and he was later persuaded that it was his responsibility to break this news to Frederica Greenhill, Yang's wife. Despite being only 18 and a mere , Julian was selected as military commander of the Yang Fleet and subsequently as the leader of the military forces of the newly formed Iserlohn Republic after the death of his guardian.( ) As commander of the Iserlohn Republic's military, Julian proved himself as a strategist and tactician. Declining to aid Oskar von Reuenthal in his rebellion, Julian allowed Imperial forces to transit through the Iserlohn Corridor, correctly deducing that supporting Reuenthal would be a mistake as the rebellion would not succeed. Subsequently Julian successfully defeated numerically superior Imperial forces at the Eleventh Battle of Iserlohn. At the Battle of Shiva he successfully penetrated the much larger Imperial fleet and led a boarding party onto Kaiser Reinhard's flagship, the Brünhild. Julian reached the Kaiser early on the morning of 1 June and impressed Reinhard with his determination and eloquence, such that when Reinhard agreed to a cease-fire and negotiations with the Iserlohn Republic on equal footing. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Name variations *'Julian Minci' (LD subtitles) Novels Julian's mother was a commoner that fled from the Empire. His father was from the Mintz family, which was a prestigious family within the Alliance as they had been among the followers of Arle Heinessen that made the journey from the Empire to found the Alliance. Julian's mother died when he was 2. When he was 8, his father was killed. He spent the next 2 years with his grandmother until she died when he was 10. He has no pictures of him and his parents anymore. His grandmother had destroyed any pictures he had with his mother, and had hidden any he had with his father. When she died, he could not find them. Julian thought his grandmother had been ashamed of her son marrying a new refugee of commoner background, and her antipathy had also extended to Julian himself. Julian noted her attitude was little different from that of Imperial nobles and their focus on bloodline. (Legend of the Galactic Heroes Gaiden: Iserlohn Diary) Licensed Sources Julian learned his skills in making tea from his mother, who had been skilled in the art of tea making from her previous life in the Empire before fleeing to the Alliance. (Encyclopaedia Die Legende der Sternhelden, p. 236) The Imperial cruiser that Julian destroyed on his first fighter pilot mission was the Lenbach. (Art Binder from Legend of the Galactic Heroes Season 2 LaserDisc box) Mintz julian Mintz julian Mintz julian Mintz julian